Under The Weather
by ranmalovesakane4ever
Summary: Ranma and Ryoga fight in the rain. The next day, at Furinkan High, Ranma and Akane were both absent. Please read and review. Flames are also accepted.
1. The Fight in the Rain

Under the weather:

By: ranmalovesakane4ever

I had this idea for years now.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Ranma ½. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Ranma and Ryoga were fighting again. Suddenly, rain fell to the ground. The two were soaking wet when they were done fighting.

When Ranma came back to the Tendo Dojo, he ate dinner, changed his clothes, and slept. Akane noticed this and wondered:

_I wonder what's wrong with him._

The next morning:

"Ranma! We are going to be late! Ranma, wake up!" said Akane.

"Go on without me, Akane." Ranma said.

This really puzzled Akane. So, she went to the room where the Saotomes sleep in. However, when she was close the door, Akane heard a sneeze.

_Did I just hear a sneeze?_ Akane wondered.

When she was inside, she knew why Ranma didn't want to go to school. Akane saw Ranma still in his futon. She quietly felt his forehead.

_A fever? I better call Kasumi._

"Kasumi!"

"Yes, Akane?"

"Ranma's burning up."

"Ok. I'm coming."

"Akane… why are you still here?" Ranma whispered. Akane heard this and told him that she isn't going to school as well.

That's all for now. Wait for more updates. Review please!


	2. The Unexpected Kiss

Under The Weather (continued)

_Disclaimer_: I still do not own Ranma ½. It still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

When Kasumi came, she took care of Ranma until it was time to cook. So, she left Akane and Ranma in the room.

"Ranma, why did you have to fight in the rain?" asked Akane.

"It rained in the heat of the battle," Ranma replied.

Slowly, Ranma sat on the futon and asked Akane a question.

"Akane, are you… crying?"

"It's nothing, really."

"I'm sorry, Akane."

"It isn't your fault if you and Ryoga were fighting when the rain started. Um… what were you guys fighting over?"

"Um…"

Ranma suddenly hugged Akane. They separated once they heard footsteps .By the time Kasumi and their fathers came into the room, Ranma lay down again.

"Oh, we thought Ranma was in a bad condition." Soun and Genma said.

"It's a good thing the fever's gone." Kasumi added.

While Kasumi said this, they all heard a sneeze from Ranma.

After they were gone, Akane and Ranma heard something. Something like a person crashing through the roof.

"Wo de airen!" Shampoo screamed.

Ranma asked Akane, " Um… Akane…" He didn't get a chance to finish his question.

"Why airen with violent girl? Ranma love Shampoo, not violent girl." Shampoo said.

"Sorry, Shampoo." Ranma said. Suddenly, he hugged Akane (who was beside him) then… the unexpected happened.

Akane blushed then their lips were slowly coming closer. Then, Ranma kissed Akane, in front of Shampoo. Akane felt what happened and returned the kiss.

"Sorry, Shampoo, but I…" Ranma said, "I…love…Akane."

Akane was shocked by what she heard. Accidentally or not, she said," Ranma…I love you too."

Shampoo left the two alone, crying on the way to the Cat Café. There, Mousse saw the Amazon crying. Accidentally or not, Shampoo tripped and landed in Mousse's arms.

That evening, Ranma and Akane went downstairs, holding hands. Ranma was allowed to do so because he was already feeling better.

Kasumi was climbing when she saw the two.

"Oh my! "

They both ate happily, sitting next to each other. Soun and Genma were surprised.

_Two days ago, they were fighting. Now, look at this. They're as silent as the wind._ The two thought.

After dinner, Nabiki showed a picture she took while Ranma and Akane kissed. Of course, Soun and Genma were so happy that they decided that Ranma should sleep in Akane's room.

**That's all for now. What do you think will happen? Reviews and flames are accepted.**


	3. The Confession

Under the Weather

_Disclaimer_: I do not Ranma ½. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Ranma sat in the room he and his father were sleeping in. He was packing his stuff when a thought went through his mind.

_What if Akane likes me? Should I tell her already?_

He slapped himself and said to himself, "Stop daydreaming about Akane."

Meanwhile, Akane was lying down on her bed. She was thinking about her father and Mr. Saotome's idea. Out of blue, Akane thought a thought that was almost like Ranma's.

_Does he like me? Should I tell him about what I feel?_

All of a sudden, Ranma came into her room. Akane was surprised and was about to slap Ranma but she controlled herself.

"Ranma, I…"

"Akane, I…"

Ranma and Akane stopped themselves before they could continue. Before she could stop herself, Akane asked a question.

"Ranma, do you like me?"

"Akane, what kind of question is that? Are you going crazy?"

A disappointed Akane replied, "It's nothing, really," and ran out of their room, crying.

Ranma slapped his head on his forehead.

_What's wrong with me? Instead of making her happy, you made her cry._

As if it was expected, Ranma went out to look for Akane. Unfortunately, he found her in the dojo.

"Akane, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ranma. I was just wondering if you liked me."

Ranma was shocked by what he heard.

_Go on, tell her. Tell her!_

"If you want to know that, well… I have always liked you. No, I don't like you, I love you, ok?"

Akane was happiest girl in the world.

"I… love you, too."

Then, Ranma pointed out that it was late in the night. So, they went to their room and exchanged good nights.

They were the happiest people in Furinkan.

**I ran out of ideas, so this is the end of it. Sayonara!**

**Look out for more fanfics!**


End file.
